Summer Heat
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno hates the heat. Maybe his wife can help take his mind of it? Reno/Yuffie oneshot dedicated to koalababay.


Summer Heat

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to koalababay so enjoy! Please R&R.

Reno was sprawled out on the couch, his body sticky with sweat and his form half naked from the waist up. Yes, summer had descended on Edge and the Turk didn't really care for the oppressive heat that came along with it. He soon felt someone plop down next to him.

"Hey Turkey, do you want to play a game?" Reno looked through half open eyes at his wife. How could she still sound this cheery in the heat? Yuffie was dressed in her normal attire consisting of short shorts, that bandanna, and her shirt.

"Are you serious?" Reno asked. His wife nodded and replied in a far too cheerful tone.

"Of course I am! When is the last time we did something together?" Despite how hot he was, Reno couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

"Last night, princess." Yuffie punched him on the shoulder and shook her head.

"Not that, silly. I mean just us playing a nice game of poker," Yuffie replied, a smile on her lips.

"You want to play poker?" Yuffie nodded. "Fine but you better not cheat," Reno said, staring intently at Yuffie's face.

"I don't cheat Reno Kisaragi, now go get dressed and meet me at the kitchen table."

A few minutes later Reno sat down at the kitchen table dressed in a black T shirt and the same blue jeans he had on before. Yuffie had the cards already dealt and waiting for him when he arrived.

"Strip poker's the game, Turkey. Ready to begin?"

"As I'll ever be," Reno said.

Reno won the first round.

"Take off your shirt princess." Yuffie looked pensive for a moment and shook her head.

"Not how the game goes, Re. The loser gets to decide what they take off." She then removed her right shoe, revealing one sock clad foot.

"You love teasing me, don't you babe?" Yuffie nodded and dealt out more cards.

The next round found Yuffie victorious and she watched as Reno removed his goggles.

On and on they played until at last Reno was down to his underwear. He also had to remove the band holding his ponytail together and now his crimson hair was flowing down his back. Yuffie had only lost her other shoe and socks along with her bandanna. Looking at Reno from behind her cards, she placed them down revealing the royal flush. Once Reno had removed his underwear, Yuffie stared appreciatively and gave a wolf whistle.

"Looking good, honey. Sorry I couldn't join you but that's the way the cookie crumbles." Reno didn't respond with words, instead he closed the distance between them and soon Yuffie was in his arms. "I told you I didn't want to play this game Reno," Yuffie said once she got over the sight of his naked body. Still her cheeks were flushed and she offered up a prayer of thanks to Da Chao for giving her such a sexy redhead of a husband.

His hands lowered and Yuffie waited for the sound of him unbuttoning her shorts but instead she felt him grab her shoulders and the slight bulge he had noticed earlier. His suspicions were proven when he removed the pile of aces.

"You cheated," Reno calmly stated. He broke apart from her and waited for an explanation.

"Alright, so I cheated, there's nothing wrong with it is there?" Reno just glared at her and she sighed heavily. "Fine, I'm sorry!" He still kept on glaring at her and she gave a groan. She swiftly removed her shorts, shirt, and undergarments and soon she too was naked. "Happy now?!"

"Not quite," Reno replied, moving towards the kitchen sink. Yuffie only had time to widen her eyes before he grabbed the hose and started spraying her with cold water. She gave a shriek and rushed towards him only to be met by more water.

"Reno you better stop!"

"Nope, you need a shower." Now it was Yuffie's turn to glare at him. Moving swiftly, she grabbed a plate, using it as a shield as she moved to the fridge. Opening it, she spied some eggs and grabbed a few. Properly armed, she threw two towards her husband. They splattered against him and he was forced to stop spraying her.

Now that she had an opening, Yuffie ran towards Reno once again, this time succeeding in grabbing the hose from him. She gave a light push and he was forced back to the fridge door. Then she started spraying and soon water was all over his skin and hair.

Reno reached inside the fridge and grabbed the first thing his hands found, which was some leftover blueberry pie. Throwing it, his aim was dead on and Yuffie found her hair covered with pie crust and blueberries. Stopping her aquatic assault, Yuffie puffed out her cheeks and walked towards her husband, earning more blueberry pie as a result. But this didn't deter her in the slightest and she moved closer to him. Once she was within range she crushed her last remaining egg on the top of his head and laughed as the yolk slithered down his back. Reno's eyes gleamed and then the two of them really got at it.

When the dust cleared half an hour later it found two food splattered people. Yuffie had egg yolk in her hair along with blueberries, bananas, and lasagna. Her body was covered with bits of pepperoni, ham, and cookie dough. Reno on the other hand had flour coating his skin along with sugar, making him look like a ghost. Bits of pudding marked his face and hair along with the yolk from earlier. Both husband and wife were breathing heavily. Soon though Yuffie started laughing at Reno's appearance and Reno followed suit.

"Nyuk, nyuk, you look good enough to eat Turkey," Yuffie commented, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"That's Mr. Turkey to you, blueberry ninja."

"I'm more of a chocolate pie ninja actually," Yuffie replied, moving her lips closer to his. Before they could connect Yuffie's phone started ringing and she went to answer it.

"White Rose of Wutai speaking, how can I help you? Really?! You bet! Alright, see you guys in an hour!" Hanging up, she returned her attention to Reno and leaped into his arms.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"We're going to the waterpark with Tifa and Chocobo Head Reno! So let's go take a nice relaxing shower, 'kay?"

"Together?" Yuffie nodded at Reno's question. Then the Turk took a look around their former battleground. "We really should pick this up first and- but Yuffie shut him up with a sensual kiss. Once they broke apart, she had a beaming smile on her face. She then ran away from him and towards their bathroom. Pausing at the doorway, she turned her back to Reno and spanked her bottom mockingly.

"Come and get me!" Unfortunately or fortunately for her, Reno had been right on her heels and he cupped her bottom tightly.

"Don't harm the goods now," he whispered in her ear. Yuffie was feeling really hot now and it wasn't from the heat.

"I'll do whatever I want," Yuffie replied. They then entered the shower together and the hot water cascaded over them.

"Of course you will princess."

"And you know what I want now?"

"Hmm...Materia?" Yuffie shook her head.

"I want my prince." Reno chuckled and pulled her closer until her back was pressing against his chest.

"You've got him then Yuffie." And they kissed once more as the water continued to fall.


End file.
